The Fall of Kol
by blackrose4568
Summary: AU for all you Greek mythology loves. just a small story to explain how Katherine came to be such a man-hating distrusting word-that-rhymes-with-witch. a spin off of the fall of icarus. icarus is represented by kol, ariadne by katerina, and deadalus by michael.


_The bright red of her dress, shone like a beacon. Calling my name. I reached out my hand, as if to stroke the silk of her hair, taking no notice to the worry in her eyes, and the frantic movements of her body. Only after falling, did I realize what had happened; time slowed. I should have taken notice to her worried expression, or her tear-filled eyes…The sun, which now resembled the embers of her tearing eyes; which had begun melting away at my better judgment, my heart, and my melting-wax-clad lifeline, rested just behind her. A trap, my mind bellowed at me over the rush of the passing wind. Presented as the bait, I now see the shackles, holder her to the railing of the cliff, by her slim wrists, and the gag, preventing her from hazarding me. So close to death, merely 10 feet away, my short-lived life with her flashed before my eyes, playing an excruciatingly painful, yet sinfully happy movie: _

The first time I saw her, sitting in my cell, alone; my father, out working since earlier that day, a particularly cool day; I remember shivering. The pit pat of small feet hitting the floor rang out in my ears, and then followed the sound of laughter. A dog as gold as the shining sun came barreling through the door of the dungeon, followed by a young girl. The same age as me, six, and her brandy colored eyes, like that of a prisoner facing the Noose that would steal his last breath. "katerina!" boomed the deep voice of a man; he sounded angered. Following the voice, a well dressed, and rather large, man came marching in; spewing nonsense about how the luxury of her company, does not belong to those of my liking. Grabbing the girl by her long chocolate colored hair, he pulled her away from my appreciative gaze.

My second time receiving the gifting view of her innocent brown eyes came nine long years later, during an assigned task of tending to the fields, her dress, the color of the emeralds I often see, adorning the neck of the queen. The chocolate brown waves, had grown, now reaching her small waist, however, her eyes still held their innocent, childlike manner; Now overcome with a look of wonder, when washing over me. My long silky black hair sheathed my green eyes, almost matching the color of her dress. "Hello." She regarded, out of pure benevolence. I reluctantly replied "hello miss Katerina" with a small bow. She grimaced, for what, I cannot fathom. Her small delicate hands- traced with blue veins through translucent skin- shot out and clutched my muscular shoulder. I froze. To touch her, would result in immediate persecution. She noticed my discomfort, and pulled away, a blush adorning her features.

"I apologize… Please. Do not bow towards me; I have not done you any justice to earn it."

She doubted her royalty? As the king's daughter, I would think that ridiculous, if not seeing the seriousness of her comment, in her eyes, as easy to read as an open book.

I thought deeply, before speaking. "Forgive my boldness, yet, would you care to explain your reasoning for such belittling of your title?"

She did not answer; she merely shrugged, then motioned for me to follow. She led me to a small cliff, overlooking the ocean- a vision of peace, on the warm spring day. She held the railing, while I held her, neither of us speaking an unnecessary word to the other. From then on, we spent every moment we could together, though, cautious not to let our secret friendship discovered.

The day the idea of a labyrinth came forth, remains a vivid memory. The onetime Katerina and I befell caught together, though, no one paid mind that day. Upon the cliff, we sat. With a large array of picnic foods, and smiles that brightened each-others worlds, at just the mere age of sixteen. The same man from my first meeting with katerina bolted up the long, steep steps leading to our secret cliff-top. Out of breathe -a result of old age- he shot us a confused look, before bellowing:

"katerina! You are to report to your fathers chambers… immediately!" She winced at the last word, never one to follow orders. Sensing the urgency in his voice, she did not argue, for once, and then the man turned towards me.

"You; boy, are to go and assist your father." without clarification. I ran down the steps, and towards the castle. I arrived to see people rushing around, chaos, and deep in motion. I quickly located my father, standing at a worktable, hunched over blueprints that stretched over the edges of the table. The king stood next to him. His normally handsome face, now pinched, with bloodshot cerulean blue eyes, and long brown hair, the same that he gifted to his daughter, matted to his forehead. I reluctantly approached them, bowing when the kings eyes traveled towards me. Thus began the building of the labyrinth. An underground maze, spreading beneath the greater part of Greece, without the code- that only my father and I know- at escaping, one has no chance.

The second sighting of us did not go without consequence… dire consequence.

katerina and I had journeyed to the top of our cliff, for most likely the thousandth seaside picnic that we had enjoyed together. All appeared routine, until a stray sheep, wandered itself to our secret hideout.

katerina, being her normal animal-loving self, rushed to the sheep's side, petting and caressing its fur. I had pleaded with her to abandon the animal and gather our stuff to make way before the sheep's owner found us, but she simply would not listen. Merely minutes after the finding of the stray sheep, my keen ears noticed the not-too-distant sound of a sheep dogs bark. In a panicked frenzy, I looped my arm around katerina's waist and pulled her from the ground.

"Come katerina, we must go, before someone catches us."

Finally, the extent of the situation sunk in, her face went pale. She began to rush to clean the picnic, as I tried, unsuccessfully, to scurry away the sheep. Steps heard, climbing their way to discovering our dangerous secret. Just before the mystery man reached the top, katerina stumble on the hem of her silk blue dress, ripping it straight down the middle, sending her tumbling into me, and both of us on a crash course, tangled on the ground.

The face of an unfamiliar man appeared from the bushes, before we could right ourselves. His face turned red, and his eyes flared in anger. I saw what he saw. A dirty slave, lying on top of the princess, whose dress, ripped down the middle, showing a modest corset. Such a thing could end in a beheading. As the princess and I frantically began to explain ourselves, nearly incoherent, the man made a reach for me; I dodged his hands by mere centimeters.

At his second attempt to grab me, he did not fail. Causing me to fall, giving him open access to kick and punch all unprotected areas. When I remained safely incapacitated, the man attempted to calm katerina's shrieks and pleas to stop.

"Its ok princess, I will call upon your guard immediately"

At this, she fell to her knees, pleading with the sheepherder to stop, and listen. However, he did not. The guard soon arrived, all clad with angry faces, and deadly weapons. Thankfully, the head guard halted, to listen to his princess' cries.

"But, katerina, you cannot tell me that he did not commit a crime. Do your eyes deem me a child? I will not tolerate this behavior from you. First associating with a slave, and then attempting to lie about his wrongdoings! Your father will not hear of this!"

In front of a court of her father and his advisors, katerina begged for mercy, for my life. The happening remains a distant and hazy memory, though, I do not believe that I would have lived to see another day, without the shameful begging of my best friend. Giving the verdict that I shall live imprisoned, in the very maze that I had built, the labyrinth considered a generous giving, on the king's behalf.

-Later that night-

"michael. You have heard my conditions. Moreover, you have two options. Help me in a plan to murder the criminal you call son, or live trapped in the labyrinth along with him." The king's face shone deadly serious in the moonlight of their meeting place, deep in the forest.

michael, known as a greedy man, did not take longer than a mere second to respond, starting his sentence, almost before the king had a chance to finish his own.

"I'll help you."

The king shown no signs of shock, michaels reputation had prepared him for the answer.

"Excellent. Work discretely on this michaels, I do not want katerina to find out. If word makes it way to her before I authorize, then _you _can feed the Minotaur next"

"You mustn't worry, my great king. The plan will work. His mind, merely a mirror of my own, Predictable to my eyes. And no one to the wiser."

"How will we know when to -" interrupted, by the answer of his unspoken question, the king halted.

"It shall take him three days to reach the workshop, from there; I suspect he will need but a nights rest. Then, two, to create the wings, on the seventh morning, he shall take flight."

"You are certain?"

"I am."

* * *

Teetering, on the brink of death, after three long days, with no food, or water in my system, and no sleep, constantly alert, sure not to succumb to an attack by the Minotaur. Just one more mile to travel through the seemingly never-ending maze, and I would arrive at the workshop, at the very center of the labyrinth. With its iron walls, and airtight door, the Minotaur could not reach me inside the workshop, and I, thankfully, may replenish myself, and formulate a plan to escape.

Once entering the spacious workshop, I wasted no time in ravishing the stash of food and water, then, one I had sated myself, I lay on the cot, for a well-needed night of rest.

As my eyes fluttered ajar, waking from a good night's rest, they landed on a pile of metal scraps, in the corner of the large room. A plan formulated in my head. I began to work, and throughout the night, I excitedly formulated, and built, my escape: wings, constructed of candle wax, and metal scraps. For two days and night, I worked on the great wings, stopping only when in absolute need of rest, or sustenance. On the seventh morning, I set out on _katerinas wings_, I named them; it seemed an appropriate name.

The bright red of her dress, shone like a beacon. calling my name. I reached out my hand, as if to stroke the silk of her hair, taking no notice to the worry in her eyes, and the frantic movements of her body. Only after already falling, did I realize what had happened; time slowed. I should have taken notice to her worried expression, or her tear-filled eyes…The sun, which now resembled the embers of her tearing eyes; which had begun melting away at my better judgment, my heart, and my melting-wax-clad lifeline, rested just behind her. A trap, my mind bellowed at me, over the rush of the passing wind. Presented as the bait, I now see the shackles, holder her to the railing of the cliff, by her slim wrists, and the gag, preventing her from hazarding me. So close to death, merely 10 feet away, and thoughts of her flood me, as the water floods my lungs.


End file.
